Anime detour Skit
by xXAsaki-UsukeXx
Summary: Well, this is the skti i have made for Anime detour '07 .. So yeah.Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and Femtachi are in the skit


Anime Detour skit to be.  
Actors:  
Orochimaru: Austin  
Kisame Hoshigaki: James  
Itai/Femtachi Uchiha: Ashley  
Itachi Uchiha:???

**Kisame: **"STOP! I WANT TO SHAVE YOU TO DEAD, YOU DAMNED ITACHI IMPOSTER!"****

Femtachi: Giggles  
"You'll never catch me that way!"  
Sticks out tongue, running across stage****

Kisame: "HRYAH!"  
Swings sword, as he gets poked in the stomach  
"The hell?"****

Femtachi: Gives a pout  
"You're so cute when you're angry!"  
Pokes his nose, dodging the Samehada (Sword)  
"Too, slow pretty!"  
Runs off stage, unnoticed****

Kisame: "Stupid imposter!"  
Grunts turning around, jumping startled  
"Ita-Itachi!"****

Itachi: "Yeeesss? Why do you seem so surprised to see me?"****

Kisame: "But you . . . there . . . IMPOSTER!"  
Swings Samehada****

Itachi: Ducks  
"What the hell did YOU eat this morning?"****

Kisame: "Must.Kill.IMPOSTER!"****

Itachi: "What the hell do you think you're do-"****

Femtachi: "Kawaii!!! It's like looking in the mirror... Except a male me..."  
**  
Kisame: **"YOU!!"  
Raises Samehada

**Femtachi:** "Aren't you spiffy!"

**Itachi:** Utterly confused  
"Who the HELL are you?! And why the HELL do you look like me?!"

**Backstage person:** "PLASTIC SURGERY!"

**Itachi:** ". . . . ."

**Femtachi:** "You actually talked to me! I'm amazed! And you're even cuter closer up!"

**Orochimaru:** "Quite the pretty, wouldn't you agree, Itachi? She could bear my child!"  
Chuckles

**Femtachi:** "Eeeewww! Hell no! You're like . . . not cool with your freakish snake-like face! And you're sooo not cute AT ALL! He sure is!" Points at Kisame

**---Silence. The three guys look at each other oddly---  
**  
**Itachi:** Suppresses a laugh  
"You have GOT to be kidding me! Kisame cute! Ha-ha!"

**Kisame:** "And I'm saying you're not sexy"

**Itachi:** "You're in denial!"

**Orochimaru**: "Now now, gentlemen. We have a lady in our presence"

**Itachi:** "Ha-ha! Lady! Prostitute is more like it! Seriously! Look at how she's dressed!"

**Femtachi:** "You know you want me!"  
Licks finger, smiling

**Kisame: **"Mmmm! Now I really want to shave yo-"

**---Liiiiiiicckkkkk---**

**Orochimaru:** "Now! That is MY kind of woman!"

**Itachi:** "Oh god. That's even sicker than when Deidara licked me!"

**Kisame:** "Did . . . you just LICK ME?!"

**Femtachi:** Taps chin  
"You taste like tuna" 

**Itachi:** "That . . . is really sick"

**Orochimaru:** "Damn! This twin of yours, Itachi, is one damn hot woman!"

**Itachi:** Gags  
"What the hell are you talking about! I don't even know this bi-"

**Femtachi:** Walks in front of Itachi, bending down to his eye level  
"Mmmm . . . So you really think so, Eh, Macho man?"

**---Cue macho man music---**

**Kisame:** Twitch  
"AGGHH!!!!"  
Cuts 'CD' player in half

**---Music stops---**

**Femtachi:** Pokes Itachi in the forehead, stepping back just to trip and fall back  
"Aaaiieee!"

**Itachi:** Grabs Femtachi's hand, just to get pulled down 'accidentally,' falling on top of her**  
**"You klutz"

**Kisame:** Grins and lays Samehada on his shoulder  
"Now that is kinky AND hot!"

**Orochimaru:** Chuckles  
"Agreed! Let's take a picture!"  
Takes out camera

**Itachi:** "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

**Orochimaru:** "No, I would!"

**Femtachi:** "You like me close, eh?"

**Itachi:** Blankly stares  
"Oh, that's it!"  
Gets off Femtachi, grabbing her hands, pulling her up

**Femtachi:** "Thank yo-mmpf?!"  
Widens eyes

**---Note: Itachi pulled a little too hard, and well, it turned out into a lip lock---**

Orochimaru: Points, with mouth wide open  
"Oh my . . . SNAKE! Kisame! Quick! PICTURE!"

Kisame: Takes out camera, and snaps a photo

Itachi: Slightly resists, but soon after, wraps his arms around Femtachi

**Orochimaru:** "I must show this to Sasu-chan! He'll be devastated . . . Oh well, what do I care? Let's leave these two face suckers, Kisame"

**Kisame:** "Yeah, I think I've been scarred enough for the rest of my life"

**---Kisame & Orochimaru walk off stage---**

Femtachi: Moves her head away, glaring  
"Thinking what I'm thinking?"  
**Itachi:** "Quite possibly. Lets"  
Starts to walk off and waits silently

**Femtachi:** Pulls out fan, her back towards the Audience, opening it, and turns her head to the side  
"Asta la veista . . . Baby"

**---Both walk off---**

---A few moments later---

Backstage: Screams are heard

**  
**


End file.
